


The Birthday Bet

by irish_macaroon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adult Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_macaroon/pseuds/irish_macaroon
Summary: Manjome agreed to a bet with Judai and lost. Now, Judai is going to make him pay for it.Adult characters with adult content.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 17





	1. Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Back at it again with the self-indulgent smut. I’m writing this short fic at the same time as my main one. 

**Chapter 1: Morning Coffee**

"What is this?"

"Hey, you've got eyes, Manjome. Very pretty ones. But, try to use them now and again."

"I swear to God. Fine, let me restate my question so you'll use your microscopic brain to actually answer me. Why did you get me… this?" 

The grin from ear to ear from his boyfriend only served to irk him even more. He could try to guess, and question, and search, but it was a fruitless endeavor trying to understand Judai. There were barely enough functioning cells inside that brain on a good day when he was focused on something like dueling. But, outside of that realm, and particularly when he was thinking with his dick, Judai was impossible to explain. And, as evident by the tent in his underwear, he had clearly only used a single part of his body to guide him. And it certainly wasn't his brain. 

It was too early in the morning for these types of shenanigans and Manjome had still not had his morning coffee yet. It sat in his Ojama Yellow mug, clouds of steam rising from it. The mug had been another one of Judai's gifts, much more practical than the one he had just received. While he waited for the coffee to cool, and while he thought of some type of retort, he got up and walked to their liquor cabinet. He opened the cabinet door and stared, attempting to find an acceptable reason for his choice of liquor. 

It was too early for a straight shot. Even one on the rocks. Tequila would just give him heartburn later that evening. Bourbon would give him heartburn right now. Gin always smelled better than it tasted, especially if he was going to be drinking later today. That one always seemed to come back up, at least more than his other poisons of choice. 

He didn't like the taste of vodka, unless it was in a mule. But, they didn't have any ginger beer at the moment and he didn't feel like heading out to the store. Rum was too sweet, and they really only had it to make mojitos. Those were Judai's favorites, which meant that he definitely wasn't going to make them. Horny Judai did not need to be mixed with drunk Judai. That would only end badly for a certain Manjome. 

That left only a blended whiskey. It would have to do. He could add some to his coffee and only hope to survive the day. It was definitely going to be a long day, especially considering it was Judai's birthday. He pulled some bottles out to be able to reach the whiskey at the back of the shelf, a loud clanking of glass echoing through their apartment. 

"What are you doing, besides showing me that cute little tush of yours?"

It was definitely going to be a long day. Whiskey wasn't going to cut it if this kept up for the rest of the day. 

"I swear, you drive me to drink more than even the Ojamas do."

He didn't look up from his mug as he poured the liquor in. A double shot. He'd decided that he was going to start early, after all. He could feel that idiotic, dopey grin burning into the back of his head. There was no need to look up and confirm it. 

"Oh really? I'll have to keep that in mind. You're so much more fun when you drink. I'll have to start being extra annoying."

Oh, dear God above. What manner of monster had he just unwittingly created? A more annoying version of Judai might cause the sun to collapse on itself and explode. Or his liver, at the very least. 

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I can try and find ways to annoy you even more. You like to tell me when I do, so--"

"No, you dolt. I was talking about the bet."

He brought the mug to his lips, sticking the tip of his tongue in to test the temperature. Still scalding hot. He might have to drink from the bottle soon. 

"Oh, that. Absolutely. How could I not be? Seeing you in less clothing, the thought is just making me--"

"Yeah, I got it. It's pretty clear based on the tent you're pitching right now."

The wide grin narrowed, morphing into a smirk. "Hey, it's my birthday. And you agreed to it." He stood up from the kitchen table and walked behind his black-haired partner. As Manjome took a sip of his now adult coffee, Judai wrapped his arms around his stomach and squeezed. He reached up and pinched one of Manjome's nipples and leaned into the space between his head and shoulder. "We've still got some time until everyone shows up…"

He was starting to reconsider the notion that drunk Judai was worse than horny Judai. He tried not to react and finish his coffee in one sip. A delay tactic that did not seem to be working. At least they were both still wearing their underwear. Not that what you could call what Judai was wearing as underwear. 

"C'mon…" he whispered softly, blowing into the loose strands of hair behind Manjome's ears as he spoke. The aroma of the coffee blocked out what surely would have been Judai's morning breath. His hands moved down his body. "You know you want to as well." They grasped the elastic waistband around his hips and tugged. 

It was becoming futile for Manjome and he was losing whatever control of the situation he had. Not that he seemed to have too much control. His own body was betraying him. And for what? It wasn't like he was competing with anyone for Judai. His body didn't need to melt at the slightest touch like a teen in a bad romance movie. 

He was out of coffee and he didn't know what to do. His boyfriend knew all of his buttons and how to push them for maximum effect. 

Cold fingers wiggled their way under his underwear and tickled the inside of his thighs. He could barely contain himself, his body shuddering at the touch. Judai's fingers continued to move around his thighs. He started to tickle the sensitive skin, causing him to jump even more. His touch eventually found a new area, causing Manjome to gasp. It was all he could do to not audibly respond. He wouldn't give Judai the satisfaction of winning. Even on his birthday. 

Especially on his birthday. 

But, those fingers knew what they were doing and he was failing to control himself. When he felt soft, delicate lips pressing on the back of his neck and traveling further south, he knew was a lost cause. The rhythmic back and forth motion continued in earnest. Judai's free hand pulled Manjome's underwear down to his knees. He felt his feet being pushed apart and he was fully exposed. At the mercy of Judai, who was completely in charge and knew that he was in charge. Who was he kidding? He was most likely equally as turned on now. 

The kissing stopped, as well as the rubbing. He felt hands on his shoulders turning him around. When had he shut his eyes? He opened them to see those big brown eyes and that perfectly goofy smile. He leaned in for a kiss and was abruptly stopped by those arms on his shoulder. 

"That was fun." He chuckled. "Now, go get a shower and put on your gift." He walked away and opened the door to the fridge. Pretending nothing had happened, he began to hum a tune to himself. 

If he was in a cartoon, his head would have exploded from a volcano erupting. He couldn't form words for a moment. Long enough that he could hear the clattering of a bowl on the counter. 

"What the fuck, Judai? After all that?"

"Yeah, you've got to earn it today. My birthday, my rules. If you're good, we'll finish what we started after the party." 

He looked up from the fridge just to wave away the still-naked Manjome. His face was red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment would be debated for years to come. 

"Hurry up, I've still got to shower today, too."

He bent over to pull his underwear back up, swearing under his breath. He walked back into the living room, picking up the box and storming down the short hallway to their room. He slammed the door behind him, earning a howl of laughter from the man in the kitchen. A similarly demonic cackle could be heard from the Duel Spirit that emerged next to him. 

"And you better not finish in the shower." Came the singsong voice from the kitchen. 

If Manjome's brain could function properly after being overly stimulated and then cruelly cast aside, he would have had choice words. Of that, he was certain. If only he could find them. As for now, he was resigned to his fate. The knob creaked as he turned it and the water sputtered from the shower head. 

It was going to be a long day. He was going to need another coffee.


	2. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to make time for myself to get this next chapter out. I really like how Manjome and Judai interact with each other. 

**Chapter 2: Pink**

Manjome twisted the knob, teeth chattering slightly. It was petty revenge, but it was worth it. Judai could take a cold shower on his birthday for what he had already put him through and for what was surely to come. 

He pushed the shower curtain to the side and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack. He started with his hair, which would take the longest to dry. As he dried the rest of his body, he walked over to the sink. He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his toothbrush. He sprayed his deodorant under his arms and spit into the sink. It was now time for the most tedious part of the morning. 

He grabbed the hairdryer and clicked the button. After a few moments, his hair was ready for gel. He squeezed out a generous portion and applied it, forming it into his trademark style. 

He left the bathroom and entered their bedroom. Clothes were strewn everywhere and only most of them were Judai's. Black shirts were in every place except the hamper. A game that Judai would play every night when he got home. He thought he could shoot his shirt into the basket like a basketball player. It was a good thing that he was a Duelist. 

His single red jacket hung on the back of the bedroom door. It was the only article of clothing that he took care of. 

Their closet was even messier. Some shirts managed to be hung up on the hangers, but most sat in a pile on the floor. Pants, jeans, khakis and a variety of other things sat in a pile next to the shirts. Were they clean or dirty? He had no idea. Judai surely had even less of an idea. The smelling test would have to suffice. 

Picking up the first, a pair of black jeans, and bringing them to his face, he realized quickly what a mistake this plan was. What even was that smell? How did they get that ripe? What was Judai doing in them? Those went straight in the hamper. He made a note to do laundry tomorrow. There was no way that smell could be allowed to fester. If there was a dead animal under the pile of pants, he never would have been able to tell otherwise. What the fuck, Judai? 

Maybe their drawers had some clean pants that he could wear without having to risk another smell quite like that. He was more awake now than if he had drank five coffees this morning. Opening the middle drawer, the search began for a nice pair of pants. Judai did tell everyone to dress up for this party. Wait, what did he say exactly? Something about wearing a suit and tie? That didn't sound like him, but maybe it was. This was a special birthday, after all. 25. 

He grabbed his phone off the bed and pulled up the group chat that had been created. Unfortunately, it was one of the first messages that had been sent and was probably lost in all of the videos, memes and random crap that had been posted. Including the emotes. The ridiculous quantity of emotes from the four of them. 

Kenzan and his stupid dinosaur stickers. Every fifth one was a T-Rex, like clockwork. And Johan had one made for each of his Gem Beasts, which would have been cool if he wasn't spamming them. Each one had a different expression, and he made sure that everyone else in the group knew exactly each and every emotion he was feeling. Which he made sure to show after every message. A laughing Ruby Carbuncle was the most frequent of the seven. But Sho's were the most annoying. Those damned glasses on his emotes were huge and they were really creepy. Not to mention how stupid they looked on his face. 

He shook himself out of the funk he was in and continued scrolling upwards. Past numerous videos, reaction emotes, more videos, duel highlights, and some rather inappropriate images that Manjome couldn't believe they had shared with each other, until he finally reached a reminder text from a couple days ago. 

_ "Ok guys!!! Its comin quick!! Wear a nice suit because its my bday and I said so!!!! Surprise coming when you get here!!!" _

Bad spelling and way too many exclamation points. Judai had been really excited about this party. It still wasn't too obvious why. Even if he put on this stupid present that he was given, it wouldn't make sense since they were all wearing suits. 

He didn't like where this was going. It was bad enough to deal with Judai when he wasn't thinking about what he was doing, but it was somehow worse when he did make a plan. Nothing good for Manjome ever came from a planned-out idea from Judai. His hand was still sensitive from the damaged nerves that came from the last time Judai had a plan. That was the last time that he would be convinced about playing a prank on the Hell Kaiser. No matter what Judai promised to do to him after. Especially when he promised to do things to him after. Like he had been promised just a few minutes earlier. 

He sighed to himself. Was it too late to go back to bed?

He continued to look back at the "gift" sitting on the edge of the bed. Each time he looked at it, he felt like it was less and less of a gift and more of a bad investment that he was going to regret. But, he was curious. More than any other emotion he was feeling. Except maybe a bit of a rush. 

He picked it up, holding the fabric in his hands. Lace. Why did he have to buy him lace? That was going to be scratchy against his skin if he was going to have to wear this underneath his clothes. And pink? With flowers and rainbows? Did he have this custom-made? If he was buying this for him to enjoy, surely he would have gotten it in purple, his favorite color. It wasn't like he didn't have a dozen shirts of different shades of purple. And a purple handkerchief for his suit. And a purple tie. And a purple strap on his watch. And a variety of purple socks. He liked purple, what else was there to say? Was that a punishment from Judai? To buy him the wrong color?

But fine, if Judai wanted to be inconsiderate, he wouldn't hold it against him. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Judai didn't know his favorite color. Did he even know his? Surely it was red, right? Why else would he stay in the Osiris dorm when he was clearly the best student at Duel Academia? 

Maybe it was white? Neos was white, and that was like the card that he used the most in his duels. Well, that, and Polymerization. Was it black? Almost all of his shirts were black. 

The realization hit him. He almost smacked his head in his stupidity. It was staring at him right in the face. And in his hands. Obviously, it was pink. Sometimes, he could swear that Judai's inattentiveness was rubbing off on him. 

With a sense of calm that he at least knew one thing about his boyfriend, he slipped the pink material on. He dug around the bottom drawer for a clean pair of purple socks. Somehow, they had dozens of clean pairs. It was the only type of clothing that they managed to keep clean. Which didn't make sense, considering that just about the only clothing they kept on in the apartment was their socks. 

That wasn't important right now. A quick check of his watch told him that the party would be starting in just under an hour. Whether everyone would show up then, earlier, or later was up for debate. 

Sho and Kenzan still lived in Domino, each a few blocks away from them, in different directions. Johan was more nomadic. He had gone back to Norway shortly after their graduation from Duel Academia. He still needed to finish his own last year. After that, he had decided to travel throughout Europe, competing in as many tournaments as he needed to pay for his food and a hotel. He had made a name for himself, as expected. 

Not that Manjome couldn't take him in a duel. Which would be coming soon. The next KaibaCorp World Championship was in just a few months. The best Duelists from around the world had been invited, and both he and Johan had received invitations. As well as the rest of their group of friends. But still, he had already dueled all of them in their local tournaments in the last couple of years. He had a winning record against Kenzan and Fubuki, and was tied with Sho. They each had a win against each other. But Johan, he had yet to duel as a professional.

He put on his socks and went back to the closet. After a few minutes of searching for a clean button up and pants that matched each other, he finally was ready. It took an extra minute to tie his tie, but he got there in the end. Despite the best efforts of the tie. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door. 

He heard the sound of something frying on the stove. It smelled like eggs and potatoes. And burnt eggs and burnt potatoes. It wouldn't be Judai in the kitchen if something wasn't burning. 

"You finally done in there? Did you save me some hot water?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Probably? How could you--" He walked around the corner, now wearing an apron that said "Duel the chef" on it. A gift from their first anniversary together. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh, fumbling with the button on my wrist here. Can you help me get it through the hole?"

"No, I mean what are you wearing?"

He stopped messing with the cuff and gave Judai his full attention. 

"A suit? Like you told us to? You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." He pointed the spatula in his hand dramatically at Manjome. "But you, this, has all got to go. I told you what to wear. Remember?"

Oh, shit. 

"Are you serious right now? Are you actually serious? No, I'm not wearing that for everyone else to see. Are you crazy?"

"Oh, yes you are. You lost the bet and you have to do what I say. Now, go change and come back when you're dressed appropriately. If you hurry, I might save some breakfast for you."

Oh, Hell no. No fucking way. He must have lost his mind. 

Judai had already gone back into the kitchen, leaving Manjome alone with his thoughts. He couldn't be serious, could he? Making him wear just that? Everything would be hanging out. Everyone would be able to see everything. This was a nightmare. This was going to be so embarrassing. Why then, was his body betraying him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Should be a bit longer than these two. 


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Finally got around to finishing this mini-story. Hope it'll be worth the wait. It's shameless self-indulgence. Okay, let's get right to it!

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

_ "Wow, did you see that move, Manjome? I think he's got Edo on the ropes now?" _

_ "Really? Shows how much you know about him. I was his assistant for a few months. I've seen his entire card collection and his strategies that he doesn't show to the public. There's no way that this nobody is going to pull off an upset." _

_ Watching the way that the duel had progressed so far, it wasn't that outlandish to say. The Duel King was struggling. With just 600 life points left to his name, two cards in his hand, and a facedown card on the field, he looked to be out of options. Put to the sword by a rookie.  _

_ Judai was on the edge of his seat. Nothing seemed to excite him more than dueling. Watching a duel was as close a second as there could be. An extremely distant third would be literally anything else. Eating, sleeping, whatever. Manjome could have been sitting on the couch completely naked right now and Judai barely would have paid him any attention.  _

_ Hey, he liked to duel as much as any Duelist, but not to the obsession of Judai. It was almost boring, sitting on the couch like they were. Judai wasn't even touching him. He had gotten up to grab them both a drink from the kitchen and when he came back, he sat on the other side of the couch so that he could be closer to the screen.  _

_ How insulting.  _

_ Manjome needed something to make watching this duel more entertaining. _

_ "Hey, you want to make things a little more interesting?" _

_ "How so?" Came a noticeably distracted reply.  _

_ "You think that rookie's going to win, so let's bet on that. If he doesn't, you have to clean this apartment every weekend, for a month, in a maid's outfit." _

_ He turned to look at his partner, a wicked grin on his face.  _

_ "Okay, mister kinky. I'll do you one better. If Edo does come back and win this, you have to wear an outfit of my choice on my birthday and do whatever I say for the whole day." _

_ An equally wicked grin matched Judai's, especially as it was now Edo's turn once again.  _

_ "You've got a bet." They shook hands. He felt more than confident. Just looking at Edo's face and seeing his determined stare and trademark smirk made him feel safe in his choice. The man was the best Pro Duelist in the world for a reason.  _

_ "I attack you with Destiny Hero: Decider." _

_ "Well, that was a pretty confident move. Confident, and stupid. In this instant, I activate my set card; Attack and Receive. You take 700 points of damage, and I win!" _

_ The crowd erupted. Some were cheering, others were booing. The biggest upset in a friendly charity duel in the history of Duel Monsters had just occurred. And of course, he had just bet his dignity on his boyfriend's birthday. He didn't need to look at him. He'd be reminded of it from now until his birthday in two months. Every day and every night. That victorious grin and that evil chuckle in the moments that followed would haunt him until that fateful day.  _

And he wasn't wrong about his assumptions at the time. Judai made a big deal out of his loss, eagerly chatting about a hundred different ideas he had for the next week. After that, he was mostly quiet, except for their group chat. 

Fuck, how could he have been that dumb? Taking that bet was even dumber in hindsight than it was obviously wrong at the time. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. All of that work to get dressed up, just to now humiliate himself over a stupid bet.

There was a banging on his door. 

"Hurry up! I want to see you and everyone's going to be here soon. And your breakfast is going to be cold."

One: Judai couldn't cook to save his life. So, whatever he had prepared for him was surely burnt or did not go together at all. Just the memory of the disgusting taste of soy sauce, eggs and strawberries was enough to make him want to throw up again. That was a bad morning. 

"I'll be out in a minute!"

Two: it wasn't like this was an easy thing to do. If it was just going to be the two of them, that was one thing. But no, Judai went and had to invite three people to be a part of this little game that he was now an unluckily player. 

He shook his head, sighed, and put his hands in his face. One by one, he removed his clothing until he was standing in just a pink thong in front of the mirror. With flowers and rainbows. 

"Unlock the door and quit being a baby about this. You agreed to this. Actually, you were the one who came up with a bet to begin with."

When the door opened, it was obvious that Judai was trying not to laugh. Well, trying was being generous. It was a stroke of luck that he didn't have a camera in his hand. He looked him up and down, letting out a whistle as he did. 

"Wow, look at you! You look so… sexy in this. You need to wear this more often. Turn around for me."

"No, I'm not--"

"Oh, yes you are! You have to do whatever I say today. That's what we agreed to. So, spin around for me. I want to see it all."

_ Fuck, he's going to abuse this power.  _

But, fine. He could play along. This wasn't even that big of a deal. 

He turned around so that Judai could see his ass hanging out of the back. To say that it was showing would be an understatement. The thinnest line of fabric ever manufactured did nothing in terms of coverage. 

He felt Judai's hand smack his cheek. A loud sound instantaneously followed. More loud than painful. He almost was disappointed. 

"This is going to be the best birthday ever. Keep spinning, I want to see the front again."

He rolled his eyes and continued to turn. 

"Aha! Looks like I'm not the only one. In fact, looks like someone else might be enjoying this even more than me."

Stupid body. Stupid everything. Not to mention that the thong was more than a few sizes too small. 

Stupid Judai's hands on his body. Stupid Judai's mouth kissing him. Stupid mind of his that wanted nothing more than to keep going. Stupid cock that was as hard as a rock. And pitching a large tent that anyone looking from the side would be able to see everything inside. 

Everything about right now was stupid. Especially his brain, that couldn't think of any other word. 

Fuck, Judai could push every button he had. 

With a quick kiss on the cheek and two hands gripping firmly on his ass, Judai pushed him out of their bedroom. The door shut behind him, just as there was a knock at the front door. 

"Tell whoever it is that I'll be out in a bit."

That wasn't true in the slightest. The man infamous for thirty minute showers was going to be quick? And that dragon Spirit of his was surely going to convince him to be even slower, just to torment him. They enjoyed things like that. 

Another knock on the door. 

"Hey, anyone home?"

Heart pounding in his chest and the fear that what was obviously a boner would indeed look like a boner to whoever was at the door, he walked to the door. He rested his head against it, trying to will away his excitement. But it wouldn't go away just yet. Judai had done a pretty good job of stimulating him. 

"Judai just texted me that you're home. Open the door."

The moment of truth was here. And he wasn't ready.

"Took you long… wow. Did I interrupt something?"

Sho stood at the door, trying not to stare at the scantily-clad man in front of him. He still hadn't grown that much taller. His head was barely above Manjome's shoulder. 

"Did I come too early… or…?"

He was dressed nicely in a simple business suit. Manjome recalled seeing him in it at a press conference to talk about the new season last year. 

He tried to find the words to talk without sounding as self-conscious as he was at the moment. This was only going to get worse. There were still two more people to come. And one of them was Kenzan. 

"Wooh boy! That traffic is starting to get bad! Johan's going to have a hard time getting here if he's coming from downtown! Don't know about you, Sho, but I need me a… well would you look at this."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. As if it couldn't have been more uncomfortable. 

"Look at those abs! You're looking like a real Ojama Green!"

His face was burning and sweat was forming under his armpits. 

"Shut up, Kenzan! This wasn't my idea!"

His eyebrows raised. 

"Really? That's not what Judai told us."

They knew about this? Why would they still show up? Just to humiliate him?

"Chill out, dude. Don't look so upset. All he told us was that you wanted to show off how much you'd been working out. I didn't realize we'd be seeing every muscle, though."

He was chuckling to himself, as if he had just made a clever joke. Sho was still not really looking at him. More that he was looking past him, into the apartment. 

"Is this an outdoor party? What are we all doing outside? Or are they not…"

Of course. Actually, why not? Why not have them all show up at the same time? Why not have the embarrassment compound exponentially? The only way it could get worse was if one of their neighbors decided to show up, too. If they did, Manjome would be packing up all of his stuff and leaving the next day. Judai could stay here and starve on his inedible food and whatever the fuck else he wanted to do. 

"You okay, Manjome? You look like you're going to put your head through the wall?"

"Ah, don't be like that, Sho. Don't you think his results of working out have done him wonders, Johan? He's no longer a skinny twig."

"I think you're the only one here who can comment on him like that, Kenzan. I don't think Sho or I hit the gym all that often."

"I'm always available to train you if you want to stay in town for a while. The new season starts soon. I'll put some muscle on that body of yours."

"Will you three just shut up and come inside already!?"

"Only if you turn that frown upside down."

"Kenzan, I swear if you don't--"

He put his hands up in surrender. 

"Okay, okay! Have some fun. It's a special day."

Sho hurried inside first, walking straight to the kitchen. 

"Judai, you in here?"

"No, he's in the shower."

"Oh, so we could have come about an hour later, then."

Internally, Manjome smiled. That was a small victory for him. Really small. 

Another slap on his ass. He hadn't really considered what turning around to answer Sho had really meant. Or, that Kenzan was going to do that. Perhaps he should have known. 

"Looking just as muscular from behind, Jun. I can see why you like to show off. Judai's a lucky guy. 

At this rate, Judai was going to be a single guy if he didn't get out of the shower. 

"You better behave, Kenzan. You don't want Yubel to get the idea that you're going to try and take Manjome away from Judai. They're super protective of him, as I learned."

Everyone stopped messing around and went inside, the door shutting quickly. No one wanted to mess with Yubel. Especially now that the shower could no longer be heard. 

"How about making us one of your special drinks?"

"Little early to be drinking, don't you think?"

"Hey, it's a special day. So that means special rules."

That was something that he could do. And hide himself behind the kitchen counter. 

"You want bourbon, vodka or gin?"

"I want the… what did you call it? The one you made at that party a few months ago?"

"That's not very helpful. We got to a lot of parties together."

"No, it was that one at the end of last season." He was gesturing with his hands. "In that glass that was like this big, and it had the orange wedge and it was brown and sour. You know what I'm talking about?"

It was the last word that made it click. 

"Oh, you're talking about the Forbidden Sour, right? With the pomegranate juice?"

"That's the one. Make us that one, because Johan wasn't there to enjoy it last time."

"Sure. Let me check to make sure that I have everything."

Only after speaking did Manjome realize that it meant having to bend over to check the liquor cabinet. And that meant exposing his ass to everyone. God, this was truly the worst. 

"What's wrong? Worried about showing off? You're not really hiding anything at this point. You might as well just take it off."

Manjome's head could have exploded. 

"No, I don't want to see that."

"Like Hell you don't! You've been staring at his ass ever since he turned around, Sho."

"Only because it's there-- Hey, wait! Don't put this on me!"

"Says the three of you in your suits and ties!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, but you're the gayest one of us all, Johan!"

"I am not! Look at what he's wearing! It has rainbows and flowers on it!"

"Look, if you want me to make the drink, then turn around and let me get the stuff out!"

"Fine."

There were a few seconds that Manjome waited to make sure that they did in fact turn around and gave him a moment's peace. Satisfied they were going to stay turned around, he bent over and started pulling bottles out. He put the whiskey bottle on the floor, followed by the vodka, and then the tequila. Where was the bourbon? Behind the bottle of gin. And there was the pomegranate liqueur, in the back corner, next to the simple syrup. 

Another smack on his ass. Only this time, it caused him to jump and smack his head on the shelf. 

"Oh, sorry babe. Didn't think I'd scare you that badly. I just couldn't help myself."

And now he was out here, too. Maybe Manjome should have taken a few shots in the morning instead of the coffee. It'd make the next few hours more bearable. 

"That's what I was saying to him earlier. He's been putting in some work at the gym, hadn't he?"

"You better watch out, Judai. Kenzan's coming for your boyfriend."

Kenzan's grin disappeared and he looked towards Judai, desperately trying to gesture to him, or to Yubel, that he wasn't serious about anything. Judai smiled and waved away his concern. 

"Speaking of which, how are things with you and yours, Johan?"

"They're going pretty good. Longest relationship I've had and he's really fun. Not as fun as the two of you. He would never dress like this in front of other people."

"He's a Duelist as well, right?"

"He's working on it. He's in the amateur league right now, but he's got potential."

"What about you, Sho? Anyone special?"

"Not at the moment."

"That's okay. You should wait for the right one to come along. No need to be like Kezan over here."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"He's got a point. You send us a photo every time you go out on a date. You've had to have gone on like fifteen dates this month."

"We can't all be lucky like you and date the boy we went to high school with."

They were talking about Manjome and around him. No one was even talking to him. In fact, they had all gone to the kitchen table and left him at the counter by himself. 

"Am I invisible to you all or something? Why are you talking about me in the third person like I'm not here?"

A call came from the table. 

"Oh, you're definitely not invisible. Are you done with those drinks yet?"

He opened the pantry and grabbed a dinner tray and placed the five glasses on it. He delicately walked to the table and sat the tray down. 

"Here. One for everyone. Now let's toast to Judai and hurry up and get this party over."

"Aww, don't be such a sour apple about this, babe. It's all in good fun. And we'll have even more fun later tonight."

He felt Judai's hand grab his ass cheek and squeeze, causing not only his body to betray him again but his face to burn. It was going to be a long party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that seems like a good place to end the story. Letting everyone imagine where the story would go from here. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
